Shed A Tear For Another Lie
by jessandthedragon
Summary: You need a reailty check Shane! Your not the biggest thing out there anymore' SongFic for Down & Out by Tantric : Enjoy X


'_Nothing in between to fall through_

_I'm being myself, who are you?_

_You stand above and look down_

_You're just a plagiaristic clown_

_You suck the life out of me_

_You keep track of the payee_

_And when this wealth becomes dry_

_You'll shed a tear for another lie'_

* * *

'Thanks California, you've been great!' Screamed Mitchie, running off the stage and putting her guitar down. She grabbed a bottle of water from the side before walking off to find the guys. 'Hey Nate! I just finished, so you guy's have got thirty minutes 'til show-time!' She smiled wildly, still running on adrenaline, 'What's wrong?' She said noticed Nate's slightly-down look.

'Shane. He's being a diva.'

'**I wanted a **_**macchiato**_**!**' They heard screaming from the dressing room, '**Does this taste like a macchiato to you?**' Then a splash, '**No!**' And finally a sobbing middle-aged lady emerged from the room, covered in what appeared to be coffee. Mitchie and Nate looked at each other and walked into the room, sighing and rolling their eyes.

'Shane? What did you do now?' Nate whined, standing behind Shane who was sitting in a make-up booth and texting on his mobile. He didn't look up.

'Are you gonna talk to us or just ignore us like usual?' Mitchie piped up. No answer.

'The usual then,' Nate said, walking out, 'Thirty minutes 'til show time!' He yelled back.

'Shane you ever going to un-jerk?' Mitchie moaned, and sat down in a chair near him. Still no answer. '**Shane Joseph Grey will you put down that phone right now and listen to me?**' Yet, nothing. In a fit of rage, Mitchie pulled the phone out of Shane's hands and threw it against the wall.

'**What the heck was that for?!**' Shane screamed, jumping out of his chair.

'You know I hate being ignored!' Mitchie pouted. Shane ignored her and ran over to the wall, desperately trying to pick up the now separate pieces of his iPhone.

'You owe me an iPhone.' He muttered, walking back to his chair and sitting down.

Mitchie laughed, 'Not likely.'

'Well, you don't.'

'Shane. You threw a cup of hot _coffee_ on your personal assistant. Stop being such a diva!'

'I am not a diva!'

'Yes you are!'

'I am **not**!' He cried, in an extremely girly voice, stamping his foot.

Mitchie laughed at him. 'See that? That proves you are.'

'Well at least I can get a date!' He screamed. Mitchie's stomach churned on the inside. Painful blow.

'At least _I'm_ being myself!'

'What do you mean?'

'Look around you Shane! You need a reality check! Stop living in your own little bubble! Your not the biggest thing out there anymore! People are _sick_ and _tired _of having to deal with you walking out on things and ignoring your job! You and Connect 3 haven't released a new CD in two years and your Summer Tour _2006_ has only just started! Lighten up!' She screeched.

'Yeah, well … you … you suck!' Shane screamed back. Mitchie moaned in frustration, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

'Shane? We're on in two minutes.' Jason shouted through the door.

'Yeah, whatever.' Shane called out quietly, turning to the mirror.

_¾¾_

'Mitchie?'

'_Shane? Is that you?_' Shane smiled at hearing Mitchie's voice. It was nice. It's been two months since the tour, a lots changed.

'Yeah. Umm, I was just wondering … how you were?'

'I'm good? Why?'

'Can't a guy just call up his friend and ask her how she's doing?'

'A guy? Yes. Shane Grey? There has to be something wrong.'

'Mitch, I just really need someone to talk to right now.'

'Oh, well … okay? Shall I come round to your house?'

'Please.'

_

* * *

_

'Shane what's wrong?'

'The record label dropped us.'

'Oh.'

'You were right. It's my fault. And Nate and Jason hate me.'

'That's not true! You're best friends!'

'They blame me for losing the record deal.'

'Shane … I had no idea. Gosh, I … don't know what to say.'

'Don't worry 'bout it. I just wanted someone to talk to.' Mitchie walked further into the now almost empty Hollywood house and joined Shane on the sofa. 'They're taking the house, you know.' He said after a few moments.

'Who?'

'The bill people. Living here's expensive.'

'I should know.' Mitchie laughed awkwardly.

'I can't believe you were right.'

'_Everyone_ knew it Shane. You just ignored it.'

'I'm .. sorry. But it's not all my fault. People always _tried_ to get on my nerves, just so they could put me in the papers.'

'Shane, they try that on everyone, me included. You were just gullible enough to fall for it.'

'I'm not gullible!'

'Then how comes you're the one who got kicked out of his job and his lifestyle, and I'm doing perfectly fine?'

'You don't have to be so mean Mitch. I wanted a _friend_ here. Not someone who's gonna kick me while I'm down.'

'I'm just saying, you brought this on yourself. Who knows, maybe this is just the kind of reality check you needed.'

'The only time I was ever in trouble was when you were around.' He threw spitefully.

'No, the only times you _realised_ how much trouble you were in was when I told you.'

'Bitch.' He muttered.

'Diva.'

'Maniac!'

'Jerk!'

'You know what, just get out!' Shane shouted, turning away.

'Don't worry. I'm going.'

Shane sat there, tears falling softly. He had just managed to lose the one friend that he had left. Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled out his mobile.

_

* * *

_

'With this ring I, Shane Grey, take thee, Anastasia Tyler, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

I, Anastasia Tyler, take you, Shane Grey, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'

'You may kiss the bride.'

_

* * *

_

'I … love .. you.' Tess smiled, watching Shane sleep. She usually stayed up for hours, just staring at him. 'I .. love … you .. Mitchie.' Tess's smile quickly turned to a frown. She left her bed and entered the bathroom down the hall. She shut the door quietly behind her before throwing weak punches at the wall. No matter how hard she tried, he would never love her. He would always love _Mitchie_. Even the name disgusted her. Tess Tyler was always the second choice, and it killed her everyday. So everyday she would watch him pine for that girl. But she would be a good wife and ignore it. She tried so hard to please Shane, but nothing worked. So every night Tess Tyler would go into her bathroom and desperately try to release some of her frustration by fighting the walls. But she could still not make him love her, and the pain was getting harder to hide …

* * *

_My SongFic for Down & Out - Tantric requested by midnightwriter1898 =D Love it? Hate it? As usual, I am indifferent XD But I do love the verse at the beginning, gosh those lyrics are powerful! Soooo, if you have and requests/competions, tell me :) Thanks for reading, and anyone who reviews gets a virtual cupcake! =D_

_Cheese._

_X_


End file.
